Owners may often need to leave their dogs unattended in their automobile while they perform activities where dogs are not allowed such as inside malls, stores and other locations. However, the closed space within an automobile may heat up rapidly on a hot and sunny day. Depending on the conditions, the closed space within the automobile may reach 120 degrees Fahrenheit in a matter of minutes. Opening windows a small amount such that the dog may not escape will have very little effect on the rise of temperature within the closed space of that automobile.
Moreover, canines are generally not particularly well suited to high temperature environments. Unlike humans, who are able to use their entire bodies to disperse heat, dogs are only able to use their tongues and paws to disperse heart which represents less than 10% of their bodies surface area. As a result, dogs are generally intolerant to heat and can reach hyperthermia within minutes with serious injury or death quickly following.
A solution that allows dogs to safely accompany their owners in an automobile while also allowing owners to visit safely facilities in which dogs are not allowed is needed and addressed by the present invention.